Venganza a highschool dxd
by brian gallar
Summary: Issei vera algo que le cambiara la vida...pero una persona conocida lo ayudara a superarlo Isseixirina,isseixrias
1. Chapter 1

Una historia a Highschool DxD Capitulo 1: que me pasa?

Vamos,es hora de despertar hoy hay mucho trabajo,sonaba el despertador de issei hyodo mientras abria los ojos lentamnete y ver unos grandes pechos al lado suyo

- que ? ( que estan asiendo estos grandes melones aqui)-mientras miraba hacia arriba vio un rostro familiar- presidenta?

- si? issey

- por que otra vez asi?-decia sonrojado

- te molesto?

-no...no eso...esque yo...emm

-ahh,ya veo, te importa si me pongo arriba tuyo?-con una voz exitante

-no...esque yo...-antes de terminar la frase,rias ya estaba en pocision-presidenta...no cree que si nos ve...

Toc,toc,toc golpeaban la puerta

-issey estas bien?

-(asia ,porque tienes que arruinar este lindo momento... pero que estoy pensando? )-pensaba el castaño

- issey?-repetia asia muy preocupada

-ahh,asia quieres unirte ala fiesta?-le preguntaba muy animada la presidenta del club de ocultismo (N/A:no se como mierda se llama xD)

- que? -decia la rubia ala vez que entraba ala habitacion-issey-kun ...yo tambien me desnudare-muy sonrojada y con lagrimas en los ojos(N/A:que maricona xD)

- que? -decia le casta o nervioso.

30 minutos despues ya en la escuela

issey iba caminado por la academia kuoh (nota de autor:tampoco se como se llama...creo que es asi)muy pensativo

-ahhh-respiraba con pezades-no puedo creer esto...tengo 2 chicas sexis en mi casa y no las aprovecho...asia...con solo pensar en tu lindo trasero me dan ganas de...agg pero que mierda estoy pensando,yo tengo que defender a asia

mientras iba caminando se topo con una imagen que cambiaria todo,todo,todo(nota de autor:mierda por que sigo escribiendola palabra todo...puf)era la presidenta rias,ella estaba con otro chico pero eso no le importo,lo que le importo fue que esos dos se estaba dando un calido y tierno beso de lengua...en ese momento fue cuando algo dentro de el se rompio,algo cambio,su corazon se partio en miles de pedazos,tantos que pareciera que no se podiera volver a reconstruir,se quedo en shock observando esa cruel imagen con los ojos abiertos como platillos.  
una persona se le acerco por detras...kiba...parece que el tambien estaba sorprendido al ver aquella su mano en el hombro de issei,llevandoselo a otro lado,ya que el comprendia el dolor que sentia issei

-vamos-dijo el rubio-aqui no lograras hacer nada-mientras se lo llevava de aquel sitio

issei simplemente obedecio,el seguia en shock asta que llegaron al salon del club.  
los dos se sentaron en diferentes sofas,issei seguia con la misma cara.

-issei?-decia el rubio pero el portador del dragon rojo no respondio-se como te sientes,pero...

- pero que? -finalmente respondio issei.

-por que presidenta?-dijo un muy dolorido issei

-oye...nunca pense esto,pero la presidenta rias...ella se enamoro de esa persona y tu no lo puedes impedir

-ya se yase ...es que yo...demonios

en ese momento entraban xenovia y asia...asia al ver a issei se preocupo mucho que su amigo , o mejor decir...issei era como un hermano para asia,ella sentia algo por el,pero tenia miedo de expresarse

- issei-kun que te pasa?, tienes algo?-preguntaba la rubia

-asia es mejor no hablar con issei,dejemoslo solo-dijo kiba ala ves que se iban del salon...ya afuera-escuchen issei esta triste por que...

- issei esta triste ?...pero que le paso?-pregunto asia

-el vio a la presidenta rias con otra persona y...

-ya veo...entonces esta haci por amor?-preguntaba xenovia

-si...y ahora llora como una niñita (N/A:xD)

-pobre issei-kun... hay algo que podamos hacer por el? kiba-san?-decia asia llorando

-no...por el momento nada,lo mejor es dejarlo solo-dijo kiba

depronto adentro del salor kiba,asia y xenovia escucharon algo adentro del salon del club...un ruido fuerte del algo rompiendose luego se escucho mas seguido...era como si adentro hubiera un mounstro destrozando las cosas.

- que fue eso?-pregunto xenovia

-no se... vayamos a ver -dijo kiba

-si -decia ala vez asia y xenovia

ya adentro...

-mierda ,todos me las van a pagar caro...ya veran no perdonare a nadie,A NADIE¡ -ala vez que golpeaba la pared con fuerza

-issei detente -dijo kiba tratando de detener asu amigo ala vez que lo tomaba

- no me toques -mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejisha,kiba escupio sangre y cayo al piso

- kiba-kun¡ -dijo asia mientras iba a ayudarlo

- estas loco hyodo?¡ -dijo xenovia sorprendida y en posicion de batalla ala vez que sacaba su durandal

-LOS ODIO A TODOS¡ ...boosted gear -decia ala ves que invocaba la boosted gear-Explosion¡

xenovia logro bloquear el ataque con sus espada pero de repente issei desaparecio,ella miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba a issei

(CON ISSEI)

issei aparecio en un callejon de la ciudad...tenia una herida en su hombro izquierdo...era la cortadura de la espada de xenovia de la herida salia mucha sangre,el casta o la cubrio con su mano derecha

-agg-gemia de dolor ala vez que callo arodillado al suelo...poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento asta que se desmallo

-issei-kun... estas bien?-dijo una voz que al castaño le parecia familiar-issei-kun...despierta

-ahh -dijo ala ves que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos- irina-san?

-issei-kun,despertaste -dijo irina con mucha felicidad

- are? que hago aqui?-dijo issei muy confudido

-pues...iba caminando por la ciudad y te vi y por eso decidi ayudarte...ohh señor perdoname tener que ayudar a este demonio

-ya,ya pues donde estamos?

-en mi casa

- tu casa?

-lo que escuchaste...por cierto que acias ahi?

-larga historia que en estos momentos no me gustaria contar

-ahhh,vamos cuentamelo,cuentamelo ,cuentamelo , cuenta...

-ya ya,te lo cuento...esta mañana iba caminando por la escuela y vi ala presidenta con otro chico...se estaban besa...-ya issei esta-  
ba empezando a llorar-ellos dos...agg-no aguanto mas y se largo a llorar-lo lamento irina...pero no quiero hablar

su amiga de la infacia lo abrazo llevando la cabeza del castaño a su pecho...mientras que issei no paraba de llorar

-(pobre issei-kun)-pensaba la peli naranja (N/A:creo que tiene el pelo naranja)-issei-kun,yo te hare sentir mejor

Tras desir eso,irina le levanta la barbilla a issei y sin pensarlo dos veces le da un tierno y calido beso en sus labios.  
issei estaba sorprendido de que irina se expresara de esa forma,primero se sintio algo incomodo y pero despues le sigui la corriente,el usuario del dragon rojo la tomo de la cintura y la tumbo en la cama de irina,luego de 45 segundos se separaron por falta de aire

-irina-san-

-issei-kun-y entonces los dos se volvieron a besar

ya los dos estaban exitados,issei empezo a acariciar las piernas de irina con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empezo a acariciar sus pecho,logrando asi sacar pequeños gemidos de la peli naranja,  
el castaño fue retirandole su falda mientras que irina lo ayudo a sacarse su camisa,ya con el torso del casta o descubierto irina empezo a acariciar su abdomen,irina de besar paso a chupar su cuello cada vez bajando mas,issei solo gemia y observaba a irina

-Irina-san-

- si?

-es mi turno no crees?-dise issei con una voz extitante

-ah,ya veo...issei-kun quiere jugar a ser un chico malo, y que vendra despues? me daras azotes con un latigo?-dijo con una vos traviesa

-nop,algo mucho mejor-dijo issei ala vez que se abalanzo a irina

issei retiro la camisa de su compañera y luego su sosten,ya con los senos de irina al descubierto,el casta o empezo a chupar el zeno izquierdo de la peli naranja y a acariciar el derecho.  
los verdaderos gemidos de irina empezaron a salir cuando issei empezo a morderlos delicadamente

-ahh ...ummmm...issei-kun-decia una sonrojada irina

Toc,toc,toc

-tsk...justo cuando la diversion estaba empezando

-ya tendras tu diversion-decia irina ala vez que se ponia el sosten y su camisa- Quien es?

-Xenovia

El castaño al oir eso se puso nervioso...se tenia que ir inmediatamente,ya que no soportaba que lo regañaran

-irina-llamo issei

-Si?

issei le dio un beso de despedida en los labios a irina,y luego de eso salio corriendo por la ventana

- issei-kun donde vas?

- issei?¡ -xenovia al oir eso entro ala casa repidamente mirando para todos lados tratando de encontrar al castaño

- xenovia que te dije de entrar sin permiso?¡...

-no hay tiempo donde esta hyodo?-decia xenovia

-eh? el se acaba de ir por la ventana

-demonios se escapo

- se escapo? a que te refieres?

-larga historia

-porfavor cuentamelo y te ayudare a encontrarlo

-esta bien...pues el vio a...

-eso el ya me lo conto pero no pudo continuar por que se puso a llorar

- llorar? que marica-decia con pesadez-bueno...luego de eso kiba-san lo llevo al salon del club pero kiba no pudo controlarlo asi que se volvio loco y lo golpeo,trate de detenerlo ala fuerza,pero escapo,por cierto ahora que recuerdo le hize una herida en su hombro.

-ya veo...con razon se desmallo y lo encontre en el callejon

-bueno,no hay tiempo hay que encontrarlo y hacerlo entrar en razon

(CON ISSEI)

Mientras corria con aun su herida en el hombro,de a poco volvio a botar sangre,ya muy cansado de huir se sento en una banca del parque.

- donde ire ahora?

- socio,estas ahi?

- Ddraig¡?

-sisi,soy yo...el dragon mas poderoso del mundo,el unico que...

-sisisi ya se tu historia pero estoy pasando por un mal momento

-lo se

- y tu que me recomiendas hacer?

-olvida a esa peliroja, no crees que la peli naranja es mejor?

-Draig

- si?

- tu crees que es facil verdad?...en realidad,olvidar la chica que amas es mas dificil que derrotar a vali,aunque no lo creas

-si,yase,mis antiguos poseedores tambien tuvieron ese problema

- y como lo superaron?

-despedazaron alas chicas que los habia traicionado...pero yo no cree que agas algo asi

-en eso tienes razon pero...

- ahi esta¡ -dijo xenovia y irina

-demonios -dijo issei

El ya sabia que no podia escapar estaba muy cansado,asi que solo se quedo sentado...esperando la bofeteada de xenovia pero ella se sento al lado de el y...

-issei-llamo xenovia pero el castaño no respondio el seguia con una cara triste-por favor...no vuelvas a escapar asi-mientras que lo abrazo y se largo a llorar

issei estaba sorprendido esa reaccion,el tambien no pudo aguantar y tambien se largo a llorar

-xenovia...yo...lo lamento mucho,todo es mi culpa-decia issei ala vez que no paraba de llorar

-yo no creo eso

-Kiba?

FIN DEL CAPITULO,PROXIMAMENTE:CAPITULO 2

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,pronto sacare el cap 2


	2. capitulo 2

venganza high school DxD capitulo 2:un nuevo romance

- Kiba-san?

-issei-kun...to no tienes la culpa-dijo kiba

- como no voy a tener la culpa?...soy un pobre diablo-se echaba la culpa issei

-tranquilo issei-kun...todos te comprendemos

- koneko-chan? ... tu tambien?

-no vengo a ayudarte...solo decir lo correcto-ya era de esperarse de koneko

-chicos...lo lamento mucho todos los problemas que ocasione

-issei

- si? xenovia

-nosotros somos tu amigos...y los amigos se ayudan

al decir esto kiba,koneko,xenovia y irina isieron sentir mejor a issei,y todos fueron al salon del club ya todos comodos en el salon:

-ah,por cierto issei quieres contarnos algo?-pregunto kiba

-si que cosa?

-tu relacion con irina-dijo xenovia

- que? -dijieron issei y irina los dos muy sonrojados

-vaya vaya, es lo que mis oidos estan escuchando

-akeno-san tu tambien?-dijo el casta o

-acabo de enterarme que hay un nuevo romance-dijo akeno

-no no no,estan...muy...muy equivocados-negaba issei

de pronto en la sala entro rias,de la mano con la persona que issei y kiba vieron besarse el tenia pelo griz,llevava u traje elegante y con una rosa en la parte izquierda del pecho.  
issei devuelta se quedo en shock,solo miraba la mano de su presidenta estar unida con la de otra persona

-chicos...dejenme presentarles a un amigo,Kael konibi-

-rias-sama-llamo kael

- si?

- ese es el chico del que me estabas hablando,?

-si es el,el portador del dragon emperador rojo

-pues...no parece gran cosa,se me hace debil

Esas palabras estaban aciendo enfurecer a kiba y xenovia,pero issei no respondia

-ehhh...presidenta issei quiere ir al ba o-dijo irina

-umm?,es verdad issei?-pregunto rias

como issei no respondia,irina se las tuvo que ingeniar,tomo por atras la cabeza de issei y la movia de arriba hacia abajo tratando de fingir un SI

-bien,pero no te tardes

-vamos issei-kun-irina tomo de la mano y lo saco rapidamente de ahi,ya afuera-issei estas bien?

irina vio que issei escupia sangre de la boca,se asusto mucho al verlo asi

- issei estas bien...

antes de terminar la frase issei cayo desmayado al piso,botando mucha sangre de su boca

- ISSEI-KUN -llorando-llamen a una ambulacia

3 horas despues en el hospital:

issei iba despertando lentamente,se sentia raro,tenia una benda en su cabeza (N/A:se golpeo la cabeza cuando cayo.)

- esta despertando -dijo asia

- donde estoy?-dijo con dificultad ya que no podia hablar bien por que le faltaba energia y estaba muy cansado

-no gastes fuerzas en hablar-dijo koneko

issei se dio cuenta de que el estaba acostado en una camilla de la enfermeria,sus amigos estaban con el,kiba,xenovia,koneko,irina,akeno,gasper y asia pero se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba ahy

- va...vali? que haces aqui?

-solo quiero que sepas algo...la unica forma en la que puedes morir es en mis manos-dijo vali con un tono frio

-si si si yase-dijo issei mientras vali se retiraba-por cierto... que hago aqui?

-te desmayaste en la escuela-dijo akeno

- y irina?-pregunto issei

-issei-kun -dijo irina con felicidad mientras que lo besaba en los labios

- por que tiene que ser ella y yo no? -dijo asia

-umm...suertuda-dijo akeno

-issei-kun-llamo irina

- si?

- cuando vamos a terminar lo que empezamos en mi casa?-dijo con vos exitante y una mirada traviesa

- QUE? -dijieron todos

En ese momento entro una enfermera

-muy bien hyodo...ya puedes irte-dijo la enfermera

Ya afuera:

-por cierto,hoy abra un festival, vas a ir issei?-pregunto kiba

-claro,ire con irina-dijo issei

-vaya vaya,entonces esto es una cita verdad?-decia akeno

-pues...a my me parece bien-respondio irina

-bueno,nos vemos despues-dejo kiba

todos los chicos se despidieron y cada uno se fue asu casa,issei estaba emocionado por una cita con irina,ya que en la anterior con yuuma,termino muerto

-ey socio-llamo Ddraig

- si?

- hoy tendras sexo con esa chica?-al decir eso issei se sonrojo mucho

- pe...pe...pero de que estas hablando?

-vamos ,responde SI o NO

-pues...espero que si

-bueno quiero que sepas que contaras conmigo socio

-grasias compa ero... ah y otro cosa mas, SERE EL REY DEL HAREM las chicas estaran a mis pies,me diran:oh mira es issei-senpai vamos a pedirle autografos.  
no socio?-pero Ddraig no respondio-aggg demonios...este tipo siempre me deja hablando solo,bueno,creo que tengo que prepararme para el festival

luego de ba arse issei empezo a vestirse

-ummmm, que me pongo?-decia issei mientras abria su armario-esta camisa esta bien,ahhh,y no podia olvidarme de ti

30 minutos despues

issei estaba vestido con una camisa de mangas largas blanca y con una pantalon mezclilla azul-bien,es hora de conquistar chicas-dijo mientras salia de su casa

mientras caminaba hacia el festival una chica lo abrazo por detras

-issei-kun,viniste-dijo irina ala vez que rosaba sus pechos con la espalda de issei,el se sonrojo mucho

-ahh irina...para no hagas eso

- que?... ah,esto?-mientras se pegaba mas a issei,el se sonrojo aun mas

issei trato de sacarsela de ensima pero por accidente los dos calleron al piso,issei se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en los pechos de irina

-ahh,issei,no lo hagamos aqui-decia muy sonrojada

-n..no...estas malentendiendo todo-muy nervioso

-vaya vaya, no creen que van muy rapido?-aparecia akeno

-pervertido-dijo koneko con un tono frio

-no..no no no,estan malentendiendo todo-dijo issei ala vez que se levantaba

-issei me ayudas?-dijo irina,ya que seguia en el piso

-si-issei la tomo de la cintura lo cual provoco que irina se sonrojara

-por cierto... donde esta kiba?-pregunto issei

-se quedo en el camino con xenovia-respondio koneko

-por cierto,esos dos andan muy juntos, no creen que pasa algo entre ellos dos?-dijo issei

-ati no te importa-respondio koneko

-ya,parale-dijo issei-bien,apuremos el paso que llegaremos tarde

el grupo fue al festival donde habia mucha gente y juegos,issei y irina fueron ala atracciones del festival

-vamos primero ala...-dijo issei ala vez que fue interrumpido por irina

-ala monta a rusa -con felicidad

- estas loca?-respondio issei un poco nervioso

-issei-kun... tienes miedo?

- miedo?,naaa,para nada

-entoces que esperas,vamos

-ahh-respiro con pezades-vamos

-siii

15 minutos despues

- issei-kun estas bien?-pregunto irina,issei estaba vomitando por la monta a rusa

-te dije que era mala idea

-pero nos divertimos verdad?

-si si si lo que tu digas

En una fabrica abandonada:

-el plan va funcionando ala perfeccion se ora-decia un fanatico

-exelente, vez rias? por fin lograre mi venganza

-tsk,issei tarde o temprano te dara una paliza

-kael-llamo la mujer desconocida

-si se ora-mientras se arrodillaba

-preparemosnos,iremos a ese festival,a aser sufrir mas a hyodo

-si se ora-

la mujer desconocida tomo la forma de la rias verdadera rapidamente

-hoy tu esclavo va a morir-decia la rias falsa ala rias verdadera (N/A:la rias verdadera estaba atada con unas cadenas)

CONTINUARA

bueno espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de venganza,pronto sacare la tercera parte,chau :)


	3. Chapter 3

hola volvi con el cap 3 de high school Dxd venganza lo unico que les pido es que dejen sus reviews,criticas y opiniones,porfa

VENGANZA a hiigh school dxd capitulo 3:muerte y dolor

issei y irina ivan caminando por las atracciones del festival que estaba siendo un exito total,mientras que por otro lado koneko,kiba,xe-  
novia y akeno estaba comprando comida.  
ahora volviendo con issei y irina:

-por cierto irina, que isiste luego de que fuiste de la ciudad?-pregunto issei mirando asu compa era

-bueno,alos 15 a os alquile un departamento en tokio,vivia con unos vecinos molestos-respondia dandole una sonrisa al casta o

-que bien,yo pienso comprar una casa cerca de la casa de mis padres,tiene que ser una casa grande como de...

antes de terminar la frase aparecio rias tirando una bola de energia hacia issei y irina,pero en ese momento llegaron kiba,konek0 xenovia y

-sword bird -kiba invoco una barrera de espadas al rededor del grupo para protegerlos

-aggg -issei protegio a irina poniendola atras suyo-pero... presidenta que hace?

-esa no es la presidenta rias-dijo kiba dirijiendose a issei,issei estaba confundido por el ataque de la rias falsa

-al parecer me descubrieron-dijo la rias falsa haciendo una risa de maldad,mientras tomaba su verdadera forma

- reinare? -issei la reconocio rapidamente-pero...si habias muerto-dirijiendose a reinare

-eso pensaron ustedes,ahora soy mas fuerte,soy invencible-respondio reinare mientras cargaba dos bolas de energia,una en cada mano

-eso lo verermos-dijo issei ala vez que invocaba su boosted gear-boots

koneko se puso es pose de batalla y xenovia sacaba su durandal,akeno lanzo dos rayos santos asu oponetes pero esta logro esquivarlos

-rayos es mas rapida que la ultima vez-decia issei-boost

esta vez fue el turno de xenovia y kiba de atacar,  
kiba lanzo un holy eraser mientras que xenovia intento traspasar asu oponentes pero la rias falsa iso una onda explosiva que los mando a volar por los aires,koneko y akeno intentaron ayudar asus compa eron pero fracasaron ya que yuuma logro alcanzarlos

- donde creen que van?-dijo reinare ala vez que bloqueaba el camino a koneko y akeno,reinare hizo una rafaga de ataques a las dos,  
lanzandolas al suelo inconcientes

-DEMONIOS-MALDECIA ISSEI,EL NO ATACABA POR QUE AUN NO TENIA SUFICIENTE ENERGIA,PERO EN ALGUN MOMENTO TENIA QUE ACTUAR YA QUE SUS AMIGOS HABIAN SIDO DERROTADOS-ES EL MOMENTO-DIJO ISSEI MIENTRAS CARGABA UN DRAGON SHOT,ISSEI DISPARO EL DRAGON SHOT A REINARE COMO OBJETIVO PERO ESTA SIMPLEMENTE NO SE MOVIO,EL DRAGON SHOT logro impactar con ella,issei penso en aver acabado con ella pero su felicidad termino luego de que se removiera el polvo por la explosion del dragon shot,reinare no tenia ni un rasgu o,solo un poco de ropa rota

- demonios -maldecia el casta o

-bueno...creo que es mi turno-dijo reinare mientras hacia acia aparecer una lanza en su mano (N/A:la lanza con la que mato a issei en la primera temporada)esta lanzo la lanza a issei,este solo esperaba el momento en que moriria por el ataque de reinare,pero algo irina lo empujo poniendose ella adelante de el tratabo de bloquear el ataque con su cuerpo

- irina,no...-antes de terminar la frase,la lanza abia traspasado de lado a lado a irina- IRINA -llamo issei llorando

-maldito angel,bueno eso no volvera a pasar-dijo reinare mientras acia aparecer otra lanza

-irina...no te vayas...no me dejes solo-dijo issei mientras la sostenia en sus brazos

-is..issei...por favor...deja...deja de llorar por..my-dijo irina mientras tomaba a issei por la barbilla

-no,no te preocupes...asia te curara y todo volvera a ser como antes-decia el casta o llorando

-issei...yo...yo te amo-decia irina con dificultad por el dolor

-yo tambien...yo tambien te amo-mientras que la besaba en los labios,eso era la despedida

De pronto se abrio un circulo magico donde aparecieron sona y rias,

-oigan eso no se vale,son todos contra uno,por ahora me ire-dijo reinare mientras desaparecia en los aires

BUENOS SE QUE ESTE CAP FUE UN POCO CORTO PERO YA SON COMO LAS TRES DE LA MA ANA Y TENGO QUE DORMIR,POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS,CRITI-  
CAS Y OPINIES,PRONTO SUBIRE EL CAP 4 QUE SERA MUCHO MAS INTERESANTE,CHAU :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola volvi con el cap 4 de Vengaza sin mas que decir,por favor dejen sus reviews,crtiticas y opiniones porfa :)

VENGANZA A HIGH SCHOOL DxD CAP 4:Cambios

Irina habia muerto,issei con el corazon roto en mil pedazos,el abia asistido a su entierro donde fueron todo el club de ocultismo y miguel (N/A:algunos le dicen michael no se como es exactamente).  
A pasado un mes desde esa tragedia,la personalidad de issei abia cambiado,el ahora era mas frio,casi ni mostraba emociones ya casi no hablaba con sus amigos ya casi ni hablaba de su harem.  
el iba caminado por la academia kuoh con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos,unas personas se le acercaron era Matsuda y motohama

-oye issei, vas a ir al karaoke?-preguntaba motohama

-no,me quedare en mi casa-respondio con frialdad

- ya no eres el mismo issei ,no sales con nosotros desde ace dias-dijo matsuda con enojo

-ya no jodan -respondio el casta o enojado

-vete ala mierda tio -dijieron matsuda y motohama mientras se iban

-tsk...que cabrones-mientras entraba a su salon

-issei -llamaba Asia con felicidad mientras se acercaba al casta o-Hoy te fuiste sin desayunar

El casta o la ignoro y siguio su camino hacia su pupitre,no mostraba ninguna emocion.  
luego de que terminaba la clase tenia que ir a el salon del club,hoy era la reunion mensual entraba al acia un rincon donde pudiera estar solo,la charla estaba a punto de comenzar

-Muy bien...empezemos-dijo la presidenta rias-en este mes kiba obtuvo 14 contratos,akeno 16,koneko 21,asia 7,gasper 4,xenovia 9 y...un momento...issei 41 contratos

-QUE -dijieron todos ala vez

-no lo puedo creer issei,has mejorado desde entonces-decia rias con felicidad

-tsk-mientras daba vuelta la mirada acia otro lado

-issei te pasa algo?-pregunto algo preocupada

-no es nada-respondio con frialdad

-estas asi desde la batalla con reinare...

- No hables de eso -respondio muy enojado y gritando mientras sorprendio a todos sus compa eros-...lo siento,hoy no tuve unos de mis mejores dias-mientras salia del salon

-issei espera...

-pobre issei,esta triste por lo que paso con irina-decia asia

CON ISSEI

otra vez solo...caminando por la calle de pronto aparecio un circulo magico y de ahi salio el propio azazel

- que demonios quieres ahora?-preguntaba el casta o

- te gustaria la idea de poder revivir a shido irina?

el casta o se quedo en shock con esas palabras,pero de pronto se lleno de esperanzas de poder verla devuelta

- Dime que tengo que hacer?-preguntaba el casta o

-ajajaja,como sabia... estarias dispuesto a hacer todo para volver a verla?

-lo que sea-totalmente decidido

-bueno...hablaremos en el muelle-mientras desaparecia entre los arboles cerca-te espero a las 11 pm

El casta o se quedo pensando en eso,ahora tenia esperanzas...queria volver a verla a toda costa

En el club de ocultismo

- Enserio confias en azazel?-preguntaba rias a issei

-no...pero vale la pena intentarlo-respondio el casta o

-bueno...lo hare por ti-dice rias

-issei-kun...todos estaremos contigo,vamos a ayudarte

el casta o no respondio

eran las 11 pm,issei se presento en el puente donde iba a hablar con azazel

-ya vine, ahora que?-decia el casta o a azazel

- sacrificarias tanto por una chica?-pregunto el lider de los angeles caidos

-como ya te dije,lo que sea-respondio el casta o

-hay miles de chicas en el mundo

-pero no hay ninguna como irina

-ummm,esta bien...tienes que ir a buscar un regalo para mi en el inframundo

- que clase de regalo?

-es una decoracion para mi casa

- y eso que tiene que ver con irina?

-ese regalo puede revivir personas,en tu caso, a shido irina

-solo eso?

-no dije que seria facil...una amiga mia esta custodiando ese regalo

-dejame adivinar...Reinare

-eres bueno para entender

-esa maldita ramera me las va a pagar

-bueno,como sea,un amigo te estara ayudando-mientras de atras de un escombro salia vali

-genial...lo que me faltaba-respondio el casta o algo molesto

- piensas que estoy feliz estando contigo?-respondio vali

-tsk,ya callate y terminemos con esto

-como sea-decia el peliplateado

-bueno...ya entren-dijo azazel mientras abria un portal al inframundo

- estas listo Ddraig?-dijo albion

-siempre lo estoy blanco-respondio el dragon rojo

Continuara...

bueno como les dije este capitulo iba a ser mas interesante, que pasara con issei y vali?  
lo veran en el proximo capitulo de venganza Por favor dejen su reviews,criticas y opiniones CHAU .


	5. Chapter 5

Venganza a High school DxD

Cap 5:el vigilante de la puerta

El castaño iba caminando junto a vali,sin decir ningun comentario,el lo empezo a mirar

-¿Que me vez?-dijo el peliplateado algo molesto

-eh?,asme el favor y callate-respondio issei

-¿asi que quieres acerme enojar?,pues los a conseguido-mientras entraba en su balance breaker

-si quieres pelea la conseguiras-respondio el castaño mientras sacaba su boosted gear

Pero algo les llamo la atencion,en las cercanias se escuchaban gritos de chicas

por lo que decidieron y a ver que ocurria

-¡ayudenme por favor¡-gritaba una chica,era de pelo rosa y ojos verdes

Al parecer su atacante era una bestia de aspecto extraño de 3 cabezas,era cerberus

por lo que issei y vali lo pudieron derrotar rapidamente

-m..muchas gracias-respondio la chica

-no hay de que-dijo vali mientras issei no mostraba ninguna expresion ni hablaba

-¿como te llamas?-pregunto vali

-ma..maya-respondio algo sonrojada,ya que vio que vali era lindo,eya era de la edad de issei,algo timida

-ya,deja de jugar y apuremosnos-decia issei

-¿desde cuando eres asi de frio?-pregunto vali dirigiendose al castaño

-tsk,¿y ati que te importa?-respondio issei

-bueno ya vamos,¿y por que te ataco cerberus maya?

-mi madre me mando a buscar unas bayas para la comida,pero cuando la obtuve el estaba atras mio

-entonces te acompañaremos a tu casa-se ofrecio vali

-Lo que faltaba,ahora somos niñeras-dijo issei algo molesto

-no la podemos dejar a aqui sola-decia vali

-¿sabes? as lo que se te cante-decia issei

Ahora los tres continuaron su viaje en busca del adorno del que hablaba azazel

maya se puso a mirar a vali,el peliplateado se dio cuenta y la miro,eso iso que maya desbiara rapidamente la mirada

El trio en su camino se encontraban con grandes rios de lava,bestias con las que tuvieron que lidiar,

y otras cosas fuera de lo comun

-Tsk,¿cuanto falta?-se quejaba el castaño

-estamos cerca-respondio maya

-¿y ti quien te pregunto?-decia el castaño dirijiendose a maya algo molesto

-oye ¿por que tienes que ser tan duro?-pregunto vali

issei se detuvo por un momento observando algo que le llamo la atencion

-oye contesta-insinuaba vali

-llegamos-dijo el castaño

-¿eh?-dijo vali

-ahi esta la puerta-mientras señalava la puerta que daba paso al inframundo

-visitantes ¿eh?-dijo alguien que se les aparecia por atras

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto issei

-ekanoy,el vigilante de la puerta del inframundo-ekanoy era un anciano,tenia armadura de caballero,pero su cabeza quedaba

al descubierto-¿quieren entrar eh?,primero tendran que vencerme

-¿tu y cuantos mas?-pregunto vali con un tono burlativo

-y este ejercito-respondio el anciano

De pronto se abrieron circulos magicos,de donde salieron grandes grupos de hombres armados con hachas,teniendo intension

de acabar con el trio.

-maya atras¡-dijo vali mientras el y issei entraban en su balance breaker,almenos vali lo iso,issei solo invoco su boosted gear

CONTINUARA

BUENO LES CUENTO QUE ESTOY TENIENDO UN PROBLEMA CON LAS LETRAS (Ñ) TRATARE DE AVERIGUAR POR QUE NO APARECEN EN LOS FICS QUE SUBO

YO LOS ESCRIBO CON BLOC DE NOTA JEJE,BUENO LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y YO SE LOS AGRADECERE ¡


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos,bueno me tarde en subir el cap por que estoy por terminar primer año en la secundaria y estoy con los examenes finales,bueno sin mas que decir empezemos

Venganza

cap 6:Avanzando

Issei,Vali y Maya estaban rodeados por el pequeño ejercito de Ekanoy,el primer movimiento de ataque fue acia issei,3 soldados trataron de cortarlo con dos espadas y un hacha pero este logro esquivarlo con facilidad,en contra ataque el castaño lanzo un pequeño dragon shot dejandolos echo polvo que rapidamente se desvanecio en el que por otro lado vali estaba lidiando con 15 soldados piqueros que lograron golpearlo pero no isieron ni el mas minimo daño al peli plateado,en contra ataque Vali lanzo una onda de rayos que acabo con el grupo entero,pero no se percato que 5 soldados mas fueron a por maya,issei logro alcanzar 2 de ellos,pero otros 3 fueron a por ella,vali de suerte los logro interceptar y acabarlos

-Gra..gracias-dijo maya a Issei y vali

-Exelente,nunca pense que llegarian hasta aqui,por que nadie todavia no lo a conseguido hasta ahora...ahora me toca ami

-cuando quieras respondio issei-

Kael desaparecio por un momento,pero reaparecio atrás del castaño dandole un codazo que lo mando a volar

-Agggg¡-el castaño sintio un fuerte dolor que lo dejo sin aire

-Demonios…-dijo vali

-bueno…ya es hora de acabar con esto,dijo ekanoy mientras cargo un bola gigante de poder en sus manos-vali quiso usar su poder de dividir en la bola de energia de vali pero no lo logro,ya era tarde la bola se dirigia en su direccion…

-Dividir¡-issei uso el poder de vali (N/A:en el cap final de la segunda temporada issei logro conseguir el poder de vali,dividing gear o no me acuerdo bien)vali iso lo mismo y asi lograron detenerla

-¡¿pero que demonios?¡-dijo ekanoy mientras daba unos pasos asia atrás

Issei logro activar su balance breaker aciendo y ataque junto a vali,los dos fueron a por ekanoy dandole una fuerte patada en el pecho,mientras que issei saco su askalon y asi atravesandolo en el estomago

-aggg¡…mal…malditos-decia ekanoy mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de sangre por la herida de de la askalon

-ya muere-dijo issei mientras retiraba su askalon del estomago de ekanoy

El anciano cayo al suelo inconciente

-tsk…ya vamos-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba una llave del bolsillo de ekanoy,se dirigio ala puerta y la abrio-¿Qué…se quedaran aquí?-dijo issei mientras que vali y maya entraban en el inframundo

Bueno este cap fue corto,por que ya saben,ademas estoy atrasado con matetica,educasion artistica y otras materias,bueno en una semana sacare el cap 7 sino me equivoco dejenme sus reviews porfa,Chau¡


	7. Aviso

Hola amigos¡, bueno les cuento que no he subido capítulos las ultimas semanas por que estoy muy ocupado con mis estudios de la secundaria,tengo muchos trabajos practicos que hacer y estudiar para los exámenes finales T_T, Lo único que les pido es que me den tiempo por favor, los siguientes caps estarán para mas o menos en Diciembre,ya que en ese mes en argentina terminan las clases, gracias por leer,denmen tiempo por favor, Hasta pronto.


End file.
